Margaret Scully
Margaret Scully is the mother of Dana Scully and wife of the late Captain William Scully. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea", et al.) History Margaret was present when William Scully's ship came back from the Cuban Blockade and she heard the song " " as the ship returned, moments before William marched right off up to her and proposed. Maggie moved around the United States while her husband served in the Navy. They lived in at least Annapolis, Maryland and San Diego, California, as well as living in Japan for about a year. Maggie Scully is described as being very family-oriented, as her family comes above all else. Margaret, as well as her husband, wanted their daughter, Dana, to choose a career in medicine but were disappointed by her life decisions. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") When she was recruited out of medical school by the FBI, they believed it was an act of rebellion, an opinion they would keep until at least March 1992. (TXF: "Pilot") Scully hosted a dinner for family and friends, and Dana and William Scully, Jr. came. Father McCue also attended, asked by Scully to talk to Dana about her drift from practicing her faith during her cancer treatment. Dana assured him she has strength and does not feel the need to turn. (TXF: "Gethsemane") Scully saw Dana again at the hospital after she feinted at work. She supported her when she was considering the new chip that Mulder had found. (TXF: "Redux II") Maggie makes her first appearance, where she attends her husband's funeral with Dana. Even though Captain Scully had been entitled to burial at Arlington with full ceremony, the funeral was a small proceeding with only family members present. With tears streaming down her face, Margaret explained to Dana during the ceremony that it was exactly how William had wanted it, nostalgically recalled how he had proposed to her and answered Dana's question of whether her father had been proud of her by stating, "He was your father." (TXF:"Beyond the Sea") Dana reveals her mother's living will--as she understood it--allowed life support to be applied if Maggie's life could be extended by its use. This provision was added after Dana's experience in a coma, but Maggie revoked it and replaced it with a DNR a year before Maggie's coma. Dana wasn't aware of this change. After Maggie was extubated, Dana and Fox sat by her bedside. Charlie called, and when Maggie heard his voice she opened her eyes. Whether this was in response to Charlie is unclear, because Maggie's last words were to Mulder; "My son is named William, too". She then died, and her body was taken away for organ donation harvest. (TXF: "Home Again ") Personality Maggie is a soft-spoken woman with an iron resolve. She worries about her daughter, Dana as well as Dana's partner, Fox Mulder, about the things that they encounter in the work for the FBI. Maggie confesses to Mulder that she had a premonition that Dana was in danger before she was kidnapped by Duane Barry. Maggie is also the only person shown in the series (outside of his family) to call Mulder "Fox," which he doesn't let anyone else do. Maggie is shocked when her daughter Melissa is shot and winds up in intensive care. She tearfully stays by her bedside for days, (The Blessing Way) and is devastated by her death. Maggie is also hurt and angry when she discovers that Dana has cancer and hid the news from her (Memento Mori). At Christmas 1997, Scully learned from Dana that she was not able to conceive a child due to her abduction experience. She did not believe Emily was Melissa's daughter, and thought Dana was projecting due to her grief. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") She later attended the hearing on Dana's adoption application of Emily. (TXF: "Emily") When Dana undergoes psychosis due to something that she and Mulder where investigating, Scully becomes paranoid, believing Mulder is working against her. She attempts to attack Mulder and goes on the run. She goes to Maggie, and when Mulder figures this out, he goes to Maggie's house, forces her way in, where Dana holds him at gunpoint. Dana begins to rant about how Mulder is going to hurt her, and Maggie doesn't believe Dana, standing in front of Mulder, so Dana won't shoot him (Wetwired). Background Information The script of "Beyond the Sea" describes Margaret Scully as "58, is her daughter's height with clear and intelligent eyes." The same teleplay also refers to her as looking similar to her daughter Dana. Appearances Additional References *TXF: **"Quagmire" **"Never Again" **"Dreamland" **"Orison" **"En Ami" External Links Category:Scully family Category:Allies Category:Deceased people Category:TXF characters